Horror Hotel
by BubbleGuppiesFan96
Summary: The boys accompany their new classmate Sophia Bantercross to a hotel that is said to be haunted. The power goes out and many spooks come to haunt them. Rated T for blood and gore. Takes place after Speak Dammit! Please read that story to find out the origin of my OC Sophia Bantercross. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm writing some more South Park. Even though this is **_**technically **_**my second SP fic, I feel like this is my first because it focuses more on the main characters than the previous one did. If you read my previous SP fic, titled "Speak Dammit!" that was the first appearance of my OC Sophia Bantercross. She appears in this one as well. I highly suggest you read Speak Dammit to find out more about Sophia's background. On a side note, I got the inspiration for this fic from my friends' Halloween decorations that they put around the school. Enjoy this fic and remember to read and review. :)**

* * *

><p>It was two days before Halloween. Sophia Bantercross was very excited. She had a costume ready and she was planning something special for five of her classmates. During recess, she spotted said classmates: Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, and her best friend Butters Stotch. She gave a mysterious smile and walked up to them.<p>

"Hi, Sophia," Butters greeted.

"Hey, guys. You planning anything special for Halloween?" Sophia asked.

The boys all exchanged glances.

"Uh, no, not really," Stan says.

"Well lucky for you, I've got big plans. They're just for you gentlemen," Sophia said.

"Oh?" Kyle said.

"Yep. I know a hotel not far from here that's a great Halloween-esque setting. Waddya say?" Sophia tells them.

The boys decide to do it. They figured that it was Halloween so they can go somewhere actually scary instead of just going from house to house begging for candy.

"Ok, we'll go," Stan says.

The other boys may have been excited to go, but Butters was a nervous wreck. He needed an excuse to get out of going.

"Um, I-I don't have a c-costume," Butters said.

"Oh don't worry about that," Sophia said, "I know a guy who makes great costumes. And they'll actually make you look scary. None of that cutesy wootsy stuff. In fact, he'll make costumes for all of you."

"Kewl," Cartman says.

"Just come to my house after school on Halloween. Your costumes should be ready by then," Sophia says.

Halloween finally arrived. Sophia was absent from school that day because she was helping her "guy" make the costumes. Once school let out, Butters led the others to Sophia's house. Butters knocked on the door. It creaked open and Sophia stood in the doorway. She wore all black; a long black cloak over her regular clothes and a black hoodie on her head. She held a scythe with some blood on the tip of the blade.

"Welcome victims. I've been expecting you to come to my realm of darkness," Sophia said mysteriously while staying in character.

"Mmph, mmph, mmph, mmphmph, mmph, mmph? (What are you supposed to be?)" Kenny wonders.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the grim reaper," Sophia says proudly.

"Nice fake blood," Stan compliments.

"Fake blood? How do you know it's not real blood?" Sophia says.

"What?" Cartman says.

"Kidding. It's fake blood. Come on in, your costumes are ready," Sophia says as the boys follow her inside. There's a man sitting on the couch with a sewing machine in front of him.

"This is Greg. He made your costumes. Ma, where's the fake blood?" Sophia asks as she puts her scythe on the floor and goes into the kitchen.

"Which one of you is Kyle?" Greg asks as he holds a costume wrapped in plastic.

"That's me," Kyle says.

"Here's your costume. Go into the bathroom and change cuz you'll have to take off your clothes," Greg says.

Kyle grabs his costume and heads to the bathroom. While that was going on, Sophia came out of the kitchen with several spray bottles filled with fake blood.

"Stan, come here," Sophia says. Stan came up to Sophia.

"Yeah?" Stan says.

"Unzip your jacket," Sophia says.

"Um, ok," Stan says. He unzips his jacket to reveal a dark green shirt. Sophia sprayed Stan's shirt until he was completely covered with fake blood.

"What are you doing?!" Stan cries.

"This is your costume. You're a stab victim, so you have to look like you were stabbed. Don't worry, the blood will wash right off," Sophia explained as she started to spray little spirts of blood on Stan's face.

"Mmph mmphmph mph mphmph (That's actually really creative)" Kenny said, impressed.

After she sprayed Stan, Sophia turned to Cartman and pointed at him.

"You. What color shirt are you wearing?" Sophia asked.

Cartman unzipped his jacket to reveal a black shirt.

"Black," Cartman responded.

"That's perfect. Now hand over the jacket," Sophia said as she held her hand out.

Cartman took off his jacket and handed it to Sophia. She gave him a different jacket. This one was tan and had a lot of holes in it. Sophia reached for Cartman's hat.

"I'll take that," Sophia said as she takes off Cartman's hat.

"Hey, you're a brunette like me. Except my hair's _a lot_ darker," Sophia says.

She spits in both her hands and smoothes out Cartman's hair until it almost covers his eyes. After she was done, she handed Cartman a large knife with fake blood at the tip.

"You're the guy who stabbed Stan," Sophia explains.

Cartman stared at his knife and smirked mischieviously.

Finally. Kyle exited the bathroom. He was dressed as a skeleton.

"Great costume, Kyle," Stan says.

"You're a mess. What's all over you?" Kyle wonders.

"Fake blood. I'm a stab victim," Stan says.

"And I'm the person who stabbed him," Cartman says.

Sophia grabbed a costume wrapped in plastic.

"Butters, this is yours. Go in the bathroom and change," Sophia instructs as she hands Butters his costume. Butters goes to change.

"You're Kenny, right?" Greg asks as he looks at Kenny. Kenny nods. "Here, I made you a new parka."

Kenny unzipped his parka and took the hood off his head.

"You're _blonde_?!" Sophia said in astonishment.

Kenny doesn't respond but instead puts on the parka Greg made for him. It was black and designed to look like parts of his brain and skeleton were visible.

"Woah, that's cool," Kyle says in an impressed tone.

"Kenny's a zombie," Sophia explains.

A short time later, Butters comes out of the bathroom. He is dressed in a black long sleeved jumpsuit with three extra arms attached underneath each of his arms to look like he had a total of eight arms. He also wore black gloves on his hands and a black beanie on his head.

"What are you supposed to be?" Cartman asks as he looks at Butters.

"He's a spider," Sophia answers.

Sophia takes time to inspect everyone's costumes.

"You all look good. Except...something's missing from Kyle and Kenny's costumes. Ah, I know!" Sophia said. She covered Kenny's face and hands in powder to make him look pale. She also spent about 10 minutes painting Kyle's face to complete his skeleton look.


	2. Chapter 2

"You, my Jewish friend, look absolutely perfect!" Sophia said in an impressed tone as she admired Kyle's newly painted face.

"Was the term Jewish friend really necessary?" Kyle asked.

"Heh-heh. Sorry," Sophia chuckled in an embarrassed tone.

Kyle tried to rub his eye but Sophia slapped his hand.

"No-no. You can't mess this up. You look too perfect," Sophia said as she held up a mirror so Kyle can see his face. Once he saw his reflection, Kyle's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Holy shit. How...how did you do that?" Kyle said in astonishment.

"I'm an artist," Sophia said while shrugging humbly.

Ms. Bantercross came downstairs to the living room...dressed as a French maid. Sophia was terribly embarrassed.

"Ok, kids, let's roll," Ms. Bantercross said.

"You're not really wearing that, are you?" Sophia asked in a panicked tone.

"Sure, this is my Halloween costume," Ms. Bantercross told her daughter.

The boys stared at Sophia's mother. Especially since her skirt was so short that it barely covered her thighs.

"Aww, Ma!" Sophia shouted as she covered her eyes in despair.

The kids all piled into Ms. Bantercross' white Hyundai Sonata. Kyle had to sit up front in the passenger's seat with Sophia because the backseats could barely fit the other four. The reason why Sophia chose Kyle to sit up front is because she didn't want to risk Kyle's face paint to get messed up. After driving for what seemed like forever, Ms. Bantercross finally pulled up in front of an old building. Several windows were cracked.

"Well, here we are gents," Sophia said.

"W-we're going in there?" Butters shivered as he stared at the creepy looking building.

"We sure are. Just sends shivers up your spine doesn't it?" Sophia said.

The kids all exited the car and Ms. Bantercross drove away.

"Here, I brought you guys some flashlights," Sophia said as she handed each boy a small flashlight.

"Ok, let's go," Sophia tells them as they walk towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophia opens the door and it creaks open. She sees a chandelier hanging over them that clearly needed a new light bulb because it kept flickering on and off. The kids all stepped inside. The wooden floor creaked as they walked. Kenny stepped on a loose floorboard and his foot sank into the floor.

"Woah, careful there, Ken," Sophia warned as she pulled him out of the hole in the floor.

"So...now what?" Stan asks.

"Time to explore. Don't worry, the rest of this place is carpeted. Just the first floor is wooden. I think the basement has a concrete floor," Sophia explains.

"All right, let's go," Kyle says as he nudges Stan in the side.

"Woah, woah. I choose the teams. Stan, you're with him," Sophia said as she pointed to Cartman. "Kyle you're with Ken and Butters you're with me."

The kids all go upstairs to explore the various floors of the hotel. Stan and Cartman took the second floor, Kyle and Kenny took the third floor, and Sophia and Butters took the fourth floor.

* * *

><p>Stan opened the door marked "105". There was a chandelier hanging on the ceiling that swayed from side to side. Stan's eyes followed the swinging chandelier.<p>

"Stan! Stan! Hello?!" Cartman shouted, trying to get Stan's attention.

Stan paid no attention and continued to follow the chandelier with his eyes. He seemed to be hypnotized by it. Suddenly, the light from the chandelier flickered. Every time it flickered, Stan blinked. Cartman spotted a bookshelf on the opposite side of the room. He grabbed a book and opened it. When he did, a bunch of cockroaches popped out. He immediately dropped the book and grabbed another one. He threw the book at Stan's head that immediately snapped him out of being hypnotized.

"Ow! What'd you do that for, fatass?" Stan shouted in irritation.

"You were hypnotized by that," Cartman explained while pointing to the chandelier.

Stan knew he was, but he tried to deny it.

"Whatever. C'mon, let's go to this other room," Stan said as the two of them left room 105.

As they headed to a door marked "108", a cockroach crawls onto the middle of the floor, but the boys don't see it because Stan squishes it. They open the door marked 108 and it falls off its hinges. The door made a huge crash as it hit the floor. They walked in and they shine their flashlights on a large spider web with a huge black spider on it. Stan is startled.

"Yahh!" Stan yelps. Cartman rolls his eyes.

"I can't believe you're scared of spiders," Cartman ridiculed.

"I wasn't scared. I was...surprised," Stan lied.

"Bullshit, you were scared," Cartman said, "Not me. I'm not afraid of spiders. Know why? Cuz I could just squish 'em."

The spider dropped onto the floor and Cartman crushed it with his foot. Suddenly a mouse ran right by Cartman's feet.

"RAT!" Cartman screamed. He literally jumped out of his shoes and landed on a nearby chair.

Stan used his flashlight to try and find the "rat". He finds it in a corner and realizes it's a mouse.

"That's not a rat, it's a mouse," Stan clarified.

"What the hell's the difference?" Cartman asked in a frightened tone.

"Rats are much bigger and their tails are a lot longer," Stan explains.

"Whatever the hell it is...GET RID OF IT!" Cartman demanded.

Stan walked towards the mouse and grabs it by its tail. The little creature wriggled around. Stan showed Cartman the mouse.

"See?" Look how tiny it is," Stan said.

"I told you to get rid of it!" Cartman yelled.

"Nah, I kinda wanna keep this little guy," Stan said as he smiled at the mouse.

"Fine, _I'll_ get rid of it!" Cartman screamed.

He snatched the mouse out of Stan's hand and tossed the critter out the window. Stan's eyes widened and he silently stared at the window.


End file.
